Onitama
| next= (next season)}} is the season finale of The Genius II. Eliminated Player Vote All eleven of the eliminated players were allowed to give an item to one of the two finalists in order to help them in the match. There were 3 items for each game, plus 2 items that could be used in any game. The items were randomly allocated. The first two items to be revealed were the Item Duplicator (given to Tom by Toby) and the Item Negator (given to Kostantinos by Sim). The Item Duplicator could replicate any of the owner's other items, while the Item Negator could negate any one of the opponent's items. Both items could be used in either round. The first two matches to be revealed were the sixth Death Match, Indian Hold'em, and the eighth Death Match, Red7. As Tom had won more matches, he would select which game to play first, and he selected Indian Hold'em. First Round Indian Hold'em. Indian Hold’em is a simple poker game where the players will use their own card plus two community cards to form a special hand, and the player with the higher ranked hand wins. There were three items available for this challenge: Card Exchange, which would swap the two community cards with two new ones, and two Bonus Chip Items, which would give the owner extra chips. The three items were picked by AJ, Eddie, and Nick, respectively, who all gave their items to Tom. Second Round Onitama. Onitama was a chess-like game with constantly changing movement patterns. There were three items available for this challenge: Mulligan, which would allow a player to undo his previous move, and two No Swap items, which could prevent a player's movement cards from being changed. The No Swap items were picked by Ben and Rob, who gave them to Tom and Konstantinos, respectively; Brian picked the Mulligan item and gave it to Tom. Third Round Red7. Red7 is a number card game with constantly changing rules. This game would be played to a best of three. There were three items available for this challenge: Field Discard, which would allow a player to discard a card straight from his field; Extra Card, which would allow the player to draw an extra card; Double Move, which would allow a player to play two cards at once. The items were picked by Carson, William, and Eva, respectively, and all given to Konstantinos. Trivia *At 9 matches, Tom has broken the record for most matches won during The Genius. *This is the first 6-5 item allocation. *This is the first season where every round of the Final Match was played. *Red7 is now the first game in The Genius to be played three times. External links *Final Match - Spectator Vote *Final Match - Round 1 - Indian Hold'em *Final Match - Round 2 - Onitama *Final Match - Round 3 - Red7 *Final Match - Results } |title= The Genius II Episodes |content= · · · · · · · · · · |align=center }}